Together
by HiKura Rima
Summary: "Lagian yang dia traktir waktu itu hanya dua pizza untuk 6 orang, bukan sukiyaki!"/"Saya dan Kak Sasori benar-benar berterima kasih atas kebaikan anda."/"Sudah hampir makan malam. Kau pasti lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita memesan sesuatu, berhubung aku belum membeli bahan-bahan untuk memasak." Seulas senyum kecil hadir.../Ia mendecih pelan, "Terserahlah..."
1. Prologue

**_"Ya ampun! Itachi! Kenapa kamu sampai berdarah begini?"_**

_"Ah, maafkan aku ibu... aku terjatuh dari atas pohon."_

**_"Bagaimana bisa?"_**

_"Kucingnya memanjat terlalu tinggi."_

Manik matanya terpejam. _Sentuhannya_… _tak akan lagi ia rasakan. Tatapan penuh kasih itu… tak akan lagi memancarkan ketenangannya yang menyejukkan_. Tidak ada air mata yang mengalir, hanya kehampaan yang kini mengisi relung-relung hatinya.

**_"Fugaku! Bangun, hari sudah pagi!"_**

**_"Ayah! Selamat datang! Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu!"_**

Fugaku Uchiha menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas kursi dan menenggelamkan mukanya di balik kedua lengannya. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan frustasi. _Kasih sayang yang tak terlukiskan itu, tak akan pernah ia rasakan lagi._

_"Ibu… kenapa aku tidak bisa sehebat kakak...?"_

**_"Sasuke, kamu ya kamu, Itachi ya Itachi. Kalian adalah __dua orang yang berbeda. Tapi ada satu persamaan yang kalian miliki."_**

_"Eh? Apa itu?"_

**_"Kalian berdua adalah anak kebanggaan ibu."_**

Tangannya gemetar, ia terus menggenggam erat tangan malaikat kehidupannya itu, mengharapkan sebuah genggaman balik penuh arti. Butiran-butiran hangat mengalir di sela-sela isakannya, tatapannya nanar menatap sosok yang terbaring diam di hadapannya.

"Ini… bohongkan ?" ujar Sasuke dengan parau. Genggamannya semakin erat. Air mata semakin membanjiri wajahnya.

"Katakan semua ini hanya lelucon tak berarti! Ibu! _IBUUUUU_! BUKALAH MATAMU!" Sasuke mendekap tangan Uchiha Mikoto. Kesunyian menyapanya. Sesaat kemudian, sebuah telapak tangan kokoh mendarat di bahu kecilnya, membuatnya mendongak untuk menangkap sosok seorang Fugaku.

"Sasuke… Ibu_…_" Fugaku menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ibu telah tiada…"

Sasuke terenyuh. Iapun memutar kepalanya, memandang wajah ibu yang sangat ia kasihi tersebut.

Kemana wajah secerah mentari itu meredup? Kemana kehangatan tangan yang ia genggam ini menghilang? Kemana kehangatan itu pergi? Kemana mentari itu sirna? Kemana?

_Untuk apa?_

"Ibu_…_" Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikannya dibalik jari jemari tangan ibunya yang telah kaku.

"Kumohon_…"_


	2. Chapter I : New Girl

_**8 tahun kemudian...**_

Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa waktu yang lalu, dimana para murid kelas satu sampai tiga SMU Konoha kini memenuhi koridor kelas. Mereka memiliki tujuan masing-masing sore ini, baik itu pulang ke rumah, urusan klub, ataupun janji dengan teman.

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya yang tertera pesan dari Naruto untuk berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah. Rencananya, pemuda Uchiha dengan rambut hitamnya yang mencuat ke belakang itu akan pergi ke Arcade bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya lalu makan sukiyaki, perayaan atas Shikamaru yang diangkat sebagai ketua klub Shoji, menggantikan ketua sebelumnya.

"…" murid kelas dua itu diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya yang mematung di depan pintu kelasnya yang sudah sepi, berjalan menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan.

Setibanya ia di sana, ia langsung disambut dengan senyum sumringah Naruto yang entah kenapa selalu menyilaukan (menurut para penggemar laki-laki berambut jabrik kuning tersebut). Sudah ada Shikamaru yang menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya sambil memasang wajah letihnya, di sampingnya berdiri Choji yang tengah melahap keripik kentangnya.

"Akhirnya datang juga kau, Sasuke!" seru Naruto sambil menepuk, _lebih tepatnya memukul_, bahu sahabatnya tersebut.

Sasuke meringis menerima sentuhan 'lembut' temannya itu, ia memberi Naruto pandangan kesal sembari mengusap bahunya, "Sakit, Naruto. Tenagamu itu, tenaga kuda atau monster?"

"Tenaga Ichiraku Ramen." Jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan menggumamkan 'terserahlah' kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terlihat di kejauhan Kiba dan Shino dari balik lautan murid-murid yang berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Kiba melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka yang sudah terlebih dahulu datang sebelum ia dan temannya itu.

"Hei, sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya laki-laki dengan gores merah di bawah kantong matanya tersebut setelah ia dan Shino sampai di depan Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak juga, Shikamaru hanya lima kali menguap tadi." Ujar Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

Shikamaru mengusap belakang lehernya dan mendecih pelan, "Kenapa aku harus mentraktir kalian sukiyaki, _sih_?"

"Itu karena kau diangkat sebagai ketua klub Shoji, makanya sudah sebagai keharusan untuk mentraktir kami. Shino saja kemarin mentraktir kita karena dia menang lotere." Ucap Kiba sambil tertawa, ia menepuk punggung Shino yang berada di samping.

"Itu karena kau yang memaksaku, tahu." Balas Shino datar, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lagian yang dia traktir waktu itu hanya dua pizza untuk 6 orang, bukan sukiyaki!" Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha menyelamatkan dompetnya yang baru saja penuh di awal bulan ini.

"Lalu memang kenapa?" sela Naruto enteng, menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya, sementara Shikamaru menatapnya dengan satu alis berkerut dan ekspresi yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'apa perlu kujelaskan lebih rinci?'.

Bersama Shino dan Choji, Sasuke hanya menatap perdebatan ketiga temannya itu dalam diam, tak mau repot-repot untuk ikut campur barang sepatah katapun. _Bakalan lama ini_.

* * *

><p>Sebuah Lexus hitam melaju pelan di jalanan salah satu kompleks perumahan yang sedikit lengang sore itu di sekitar distrik Yamagata, sampai mesin beroda empat itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang di dominasi material kayu. Pintu belakang mobil kemudian terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan beberapa guratan zaman di wajahnya, rambut hitamnya yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut putih ia sampirkan ke belakang, Fugaku Uchiha menatap rumah yang kini ia jarang tempati itu dalam diam. Namun suara pintu mobil yang lain menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya.<p>

Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda bagai bunga sakura keluar dan berdiri sambil menjinjing tas sandangnya, matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald memandang bangunan yang ada di depannya dengan takjub.

"Rumah yang indah, Tuan Uchiha." Puji gadis tersebut, memperlihatkan segaris senyum kepada Fugaku.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Nona Haruno." pria itu tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan ke arah pagar yang tertutup, merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan kumpulan kunci dalam sebuah gantungan. Setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan kunci-kunci tersebut, akhirnya ia menemukan kunci yang tepat dan membuka pagar berukuran sedang itu. Ia melangkah menuju pintu masuk rumahnya dan kemudian memutar kuncinya pada lubang kunci yang ada, terdengar beberapa kali suara '_cklek_' kecil saat ia melakukannya.

Ia menatap gadis yang bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno itu seraya membuka pintu rumahnya yang berbahan kayu jati tersebut, memperlihatkan koridor rumah berlantai kayu di dalamnya, "Masuklah."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kets berwarna putih ke dalam rumah. Ia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan tas sandangnya ke atas lantai kayu, mengamati rumah yang bergaya Jepang dan modern tersebut dengan kagum. Fugaku menyusul kemudian, dilanjutkan dengan sopirnya yang mengantarkan dua koper berukuran sedang.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Fugaku berbasa-basi, melirik ke arah gadis remaja di sampingnya yang tengah mengagumi rumahnya.

"Sangat!" ujar Sakura dengan senyuman lebar, semburat merah kecil muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," Fugaku tertawa kecil terhadap antusiasme gadis yang berusia 14 tahun itu, "mulai sekarang, anggaplah ini sebagai rumahmu juga."

"Saya dan Kak Sasori benar-benar berterima kasih atas kebaikan anda." Sakura membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, rambutnya yang panjang jatuh terurai ke depan saat ia melakukannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku sudah berjanji pada Sasori akan menjadi walimu sampai kelulusanmu di sekolah yang sekarang," Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya, "dan lagi keluargamu sudah sering membantu perusahaanku."

Fugaku membuka ponsel layar sentuhnya dan menekan beberapa tombol beberapa kali yang kemudian dia akhiri dengan sebuah tombol, "Kedua anak laki-lakiku saat ini sedang tidak ada di rumah, tapi aku sudah memberi mereka pesan untuk sesegera mungkin pulang."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Fugaku, "Mereka berdua sudah bekerja?"

Pria paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, "Yang paling tua, Itachi, masih kuliah dan sedang menjalani S1-nya yang telah memasuki tahun kedua, dan anak keduaku, Sasuke, masih bersekolah. Dia kelas dua SMU sekarang."

Memanggutkan kepalanya, Sakura membulatkan mulutnya tanda ia mengerti. Matanya mengerjap saat Fugaku meraih kedua kopernya, "Selagi menunggu mereka, mari kuantar kau ke kamarmu."

* * *

><p>Dering ponsel milik anak termuda dari keluarga Uchiha itu menandakan sebuah pesan masuk di tengah permainan menembaknya bersama Naruto, namun ia acuhkan dan terus menembak musuh yang berada di layar.<p>

"Hei Sasuke, ponselmu bunyi tuh, siapa tau _urgent_." Ujar Kiba yang juga sedang bermain bersama Choji saat itu. Shino saat ini sedang sibuk dengan permainan memukul tak jauh dari mereka, ia terlihat serius dengan tangannya yang bergerak cepat kesana kemari memukuli kepala-kepala bajing yang keluar dari lubang-lubang permainan. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menonton mereka bermain, terlalu malas untuk bergabung.

Sasuke hanya bergumam namun tetap berkutat dengan permainannya sampai nyawa yang ia miliki habis, panel nilaipun muncul dimana ia menempati tempat kedua dan Naruto keempat. Ia cukup puas dengan itu, walaupun ia tetap kecewa tidak menempati tempat pertama.

"Aaagghhh! Sial! Padahal aku sudah yakin telah menembak zombie-zombie itu lebih banyak darimu!" seru Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang semakin berantakan.

"Kau sebenarnya hanya membuang-buang peluru saja dengan menembak secara sembarangan." Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya, yang hanya membuat sahabatnya itu semakin kesal.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke…"

"Hey, mainnya sudahan saja, kita bisa kemalaman nanti." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap, dia sudah bosan menatap teman-temannya bermain. Yang ia inginkan hanya cepat-cepat menyelesaikan hari ini dan pulang ke rumah lalu tidur.

"Ya, dan aku juga sudah lapar. Sukiyaki memenuhi pikiranku." Ucap Choji, meletakkan senjata yang ia gunakan di tempatnya. Shinopun kelihatannya sudah selesai dengan permainannya, ia datang dengan membawa beberapa souvenir yang ia dapat setelah menukar tiket-tiket dari kemenangannya bermain permainan memukul bajing tadi.

"Ya, ya, aku rasa dompetku bakal menipis cepat hari ini. Kalian benar-benar merepotkan…" balas Shikamaru sambil mengusap belakang lehernya.

Sasuke meletakkan senjatanya pada slot yang ada, ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menarik ponselnya keluar. Sebuah pesan dari nomor yang ia kenal tertera di sana, ia mengernyitkan dahi sebelum akhirnya menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, menatap pemuda bermata obsidian itu.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan apa-apa."

* * *

><p>Sakura dan Fugaku saat itu tengah berkeliling rumah, memperkenalkan berbagai lokasi tempat kepada gadis Haruno tersebut. Mereka sedang berada di dapur ketika suara pintu masuk terbuka dan sahutan rendah suara seorang pria terdengar.<p>

"Sepertinya Itachi sudah pulang." Ujar Fugaku yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju suara itu berasal, disusul oleh Sakura yang berlari kecil mengikuti langkah lebar kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Gadis itu kemudian menangkap sosok yang tak jauh berbeda dari Fugaku, kecuali wajah yang lebih muda dan rambut yang lebih panjang. Mata hitam pria itu menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap Fugaku, "Selamat datang, Ayah. Tidak biasanya Ayah mengirim pesan seperti itu."

"Selamat datang Itachi." ujar Fugaku singkat, menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pria yang dipanggil Itachi itu kembali menatap Sakura yang kini tengah mengintip dirinya dari balik punggung Fugaku, ia mengernyitkan dahi yang tak kentara kemudian kembali berbicara kepada ayahnya, "…sepertinya aku butuh penjelasan di sini."

Fugaku melirik Sakura dan tangannya yang besar dan kokoh mendorong Sakura untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, "Gadis ini, Sakura Haruno, akan tinggal bersama di sini sampai ia lulus dari sekolahnya yang sekarang."

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maaf?"

"Keluarganya saat ini dalam sedikit masalah dan sedang melakukan urusan di luar negeri. Dia seharusnya ikut ke luar negeri juga, tapi karena studi di sekolahnya yang sekarang tinggal setahun lagi, ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Fugaku kemudian.

"Karena itu dia dititipkan kepada kita?" sambung Itachi dengan helaan napas.

"Mohon bantuannya." Sakura bergegas membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, yang membuat pemuda Uchiha itu menjadi tak enak hati.

Pria paruh baya yang ada di antara mereka menganggukkan kepalanya, "Karena itu, tolong jaga dia selama aku tak ada. Aku harus pergi sekarang, ada urusan yang harus kutangani di Suna malam ini."

"Ayah tidak ingin bersantai dulu di rumah?" Tanya Itachi, yang jawabannya sudah ia ketahui.

"Tidak, aku buru-buru," Ujar Fugaku singkat sambil memasang sepatunya kembali, "oh ya, jangan lupa beritahu Sasuke jika dia sudah pulang nanti."

Itachi menghela napasnya dan tersenyum kecil, "Baik, Ayah. Selamat jalan."

"Selamat jalan, Tuan Uchiha."

Fugaku menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu, terdengar suara deru mobil yang kemudian semakin lama semakin menghilang.

Tinggal lah Itachi dan Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu, masih memandangi pintu yang tertutup. Gadis itu diam dalam keadaan canggung, sementara Itachi tidak terlihat mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, menyapa atau diam saja.

Itachi menghembuskan napas perlahan sebelum kemudian menatap gadis remaja yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, "Sudah hampir makan malam. Kau pasti lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita memesan sesuatu, berhubung aku belum membeli bahan-bahan untuk memasak." Seulas senyum kecil hadir di wajah pemuda berusia 20 tahun tersebut.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengangguk cepat, "Ya!"

* * *

><p>Waktu hampir menunjuk pukul 9 malam saat Sasuke sampai ke rumahnya. Lampu-lampu rumah yang menyala menandakan seseorang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Biasanya Itachi memang pulang lebih dulu darinya jika tidak ada kuliah sore, dan berhubung tadi dia dan yang lain berbincang cukup lama sambil menikmati sukiyaki lalu Naruto mengajaknya pergi membantu pria berambut kuning tersebut memilih hadiah untuk Hinata, mau tak mau dia kemalaman juga.<p>

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, ia dikejutkan oleh sepasang sepatu yang lain di samping sepatu yang biasa Itachi kenakan. Sepatu itu lebih kecil dan lebih feminine. Tidak mungkin kan Itachi yang mengenakannya?

"…" Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sampai ia tersadar oleh sahutan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Kau sudah pulang Sasuke? Malam sekali." Ujar pria yang terpaut tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Seorang gadis yang sama sekali belum pernah dia lihat sebelum ini mengikuti Itachi, rambutnya berwarna merah jambu panjang yang menyentuh punggungnya. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi kekasih Itachi. Apa jangan-jangan Itachi ini suka yang lebih muda? Pedofil?

Sasuke bergegas menghapus pikiran kelamnya lalu memandang Itachi dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Siapa dia?"

Melirik ke arah Sakura yang canggung di sampingnya, Itachi tersenyum kecil kepada adik laki-lakinya itu, "Sakura akan tinggal bersama kita mulai hari ini. Ayah yang menitipkannya."

"Hah?" kedua alis Sasuke bertaut, terlihat olehnya Sakura membungkukkan badan ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudnya? Dia anak ayah yang lain?" Tanyanya lagi, membuat Itachi menahan tawa dan Sakura memberinya pandangan aneh.

"Bukan, bukan begitu Sasuke, haha—" Itachi berdehem sebentar untuk meredam tawanya. "—dia anak dari kolega ayah yang dititipkan kepada kita. Orang tua Sakura saat ini sedang berada di luar negeri, dan dia ingin menyelesaikan studinya yang sekarang sebelum menyusul mereka ke sana."

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang langsung membentuk sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Jadi, ayah mengiriminya pesan hanya untuk memberitahunya tentang hal tak penting ini? Ia pikir tumben orang tua tersebut menyuruhnya pulang sesegera mungkin. Ia mendecih pelan, "Terserahlah. Yang penting dia tidak menggangguku."

"Sasuke!" seru Itachi ketika melihat perubahan mimik muka Sakura.

Sasuke tak menggubrisnya dan melewati mereka berdua, berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, meninggalkan Itachi dan Sakura yang menatap kepergiannya. _Bukan urusannya kan?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Terima kasih atas review yang telah diberikan! Akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan dan nge-post chapter selanjutnya. Uhuy<em>****_—_****_oh, dan mengenai penyebab meninggalnya ibu Sasuke dan Itachi, istri dari Fugaku, saya rasa akan masih lama terungkap (saya lagi memikirkan penyebabnya soalnya, ehe...). Saya ingin hal tersebut terungkap seiring berjalannya fanfic ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review-nya dan sudah mau repot-repot berhenti sejenak untuk membacanya. Genre mungkin akan berubah ke depannya, lihat sikon dulu haha. Jika ada salah kata dalam penulisan, saya mohon maaf!_**

**_Salam super!_**


End file.
